1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising machine, and more particularly to a multi-functional exercising machine that can be used in various manners for whole body exercise.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, urbanites have a limited space for exercise and may use an exercising machine to train their body. Multiple kinds of conventional exercising machines have been marketed, such as exercise bikes, treadmills, rowing machines and surfing machines. The conventional exercising machines are used to simulate exercise during respective sports.
Although the conventional exercising machines can provide an exercising effect, each conventional exercising machine only has a single function so use of the conventional exercised machines is usually a single movement and is unexciting or boring. In addition, when using the conventional exercising machines, only certain muscle groups are trained.
The invention provides a multi-functional exercising machine that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.